User blog:PlainRock124Fan/Update idea: Jailbreak Hard Mode
Disclaimer: This post is not finished since I'm busy this weekend. Also, if I have bad grammar/spelling you know what I'm saying. Intro It seems like Jailbreak seems way to easy. I got some ideas to make it harder. How Hard Mode Works Basically, the same gameplay except it's harder and you get more money. You can not play with players in normal difficulty. How to Access Hard Mode *1. Robbed every store *2. Purchased more than 7 vehicles. *3. Collected over 1K bounty Hard Mode Changes *1. You get more robbery money. **Bank: Non Big Duffel Bag $3500 Big Duffel Bag: 6000 **Jewelry Store: NBDB $4000 BDB $8000 **Museum: NBDB 8KG BDB 14KG **Two Trains: NBDB $3000 **Gas + Dount Shop NBD $1000 BDB $2000 *2. Map mirrored. *3. Player health buffed from 100 to 125 *4. Weapon damaged is nerfed by 25%. Example: Rifle now does 4.5 damage *5. Vehicles + walking speed is nerfed. *6. Lasers and cameras are now larger plus they swerve when they go near you. *7. Snowplows come on the road and push cars away. *8. Being in the water for too long kills you. *9. Every 5th day one of these storms occurs. **Tornado Launches you somewhere plus destroys any vehicle. (When you get thrown you will deploy a parachute). **Bizzards Makes it harder to drive. Snow will be on the road until a snowplow comes. **Earthquakes makes it shaky and unstable. **Sand Storm Blocks vision. **Hurricane/Typhoon Blows the player and cars making it harder to drive. **Floods Forces the player to go to higher ground. **Volcano Eruption Launches lava and makes lots of fires. *10. Any type of damage that can not be caused by the player is buffed example: cameras, lasers, fire. *11. New Robbery layouts exclusive to hard mode. *12. New rail layout. *13. The water in the lake is now acid. (Gives 3 damage per 5 seconds). *14. Trains are more faster. *15. There is only 0 or 1 red cars. It's attached to the freight train. Also, Train cars except for the red car may have a chance of breaking off and it will go to the entrance tunnel. *16. The 2 trains can be at the same time so if they collide it will destroy the two trains and a huge fire will occur. *17. Max security prison will replace the normal jail (Red jumpsuits instead of orange). There is only one hour of free time. *18. Military base is replaced with a Supermax prison meaning that if you get arrested while you have over 5k bounty you will be locked in solitary forever but there is a way to escape (can't think of a way to escape because I'm too busy). *19. Cops are limited to 3 handcuffs. Meaning that they use all 3 cuffs will have to wait until the arrested player goes to solitary. *20. Solitary Confinement times: Max Security prison: 1 min. Super Max: Forever. *21. Cops must untaze the player if they want to use the taser again. *22. Rope may have a chance to break off. *23. Museum may have fake items that are traps and which will denotate. *24. When lighting occurs the power goes out for 3-6 hours. Meaning that everything will be dark. Cameras, lasers, and other security stuff oddly still works. *25. Trains may have a laser layout. *26. A lot more cameras and lasers at robberies. *27. City Criminal base, Town Gas Station, Town Garage, and City gun shop are destroyed. *28. Cars can now crash. *29. Jewelry Store now has NPC Guards that are armed with a pistol (shoot to kill them). *30. Museum blow up hole is now in the middle meaning you will have to jump into the T-Rex. *30. Museum Boss Battles **T-rex Boss The T-Rex will come alive and try to attack you by kicking, punching, or biting and will be avoiding anyone who would take there bones. To defeat the T-Rex take a bone that isn't the tail or the head. ** Three suits of armor will be in the museum armed a sword, axe, or mace and a shield. They will come alive once you steal one of their items. To defeat them you will have to arm yourself with one of the weapons and strike their head. (You can hold a melee weapon and a bag at the same time). You can steal one of their weapons after they swung their sword/axe/mace. ** Once you go to the mummy room it will come alive. To defeat this one just use any weapon to kill them. **Museum Employees *31. Murders will come out when it's dark. Category:Blog posts